


Secrets.

by holtzmannedbaby



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzmannedbaby/pseuds/holtzmannedbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin and Holtzmann had been dating for over 3 months now, secretly. It had all started back in June when they had both got very drunk at the firehouse one night, before spilling their feelings for one another which led to passionate kissing and sleeping together.</p><p>Now they were bored of hiding it from their coworkers but they didn’t exactly want to tell them so instead they decided to make it more obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets.

Erin and Holtzmann had been dating for over 3 months now, secretly. It had all started back in June when they had both got very drunk at the firehouse one night, before spilling their feelings for one another which led to passionate kissing and sleeping together.

Now they were bored of hiding it from their coworkers but they didn’t exactly want to tell them so instead they decided to make it more obvious.

It was a late Saturday evening and the team had decided to head to their local restaurant to make a change of ordering unhealthy takeaway. They all got fairly dressed up, Erin was wearing a skin tight black dress which cut off just above the knee, Holtz was in skinny trousers with a white shirt neatly tucked in, Abby also wore black trousers but had a floral print blouse on and Patty was wearing skinny jeans and a stripped blouse.

Erin and Holtz shared a few moments together, kissing and giggling before heading out with the other girls.

They arrived at the restaurant and all sat down, Erin and Holtz on one side and Abby and Patty on the other. They placed their orders and a short while later their food arrived. They all sat there eating and talking amongst themselves and halfway through the meal Erin moved her leg closer to Holtz’s and rubbed it against hers. The blonde looked at her and winked before slipping her hand under the table and sliding it slowly up Erin’s leg and under the dress making Erin moan ever so slightly.

“Someone’s really enjoying their food.” Abby laughed giving Erin a quick glance and not realizing where Holtz’s hand was.

Erin didn’t recognize that she had made that sound and simply agreed with Abby’s suggestion.

After finishing their main course, they all placed another order for dessert and by this time Erin and Holtz were desperate for each other.

Holtz stood up and implied she needed to use the bathroom and offered for the others to go, luckily Abby and Patty didn’t so Erin piped up and said she needed to go as well.  
The bathroom was empty so the girls slid into the same stall and began undressing each other.

“Do you think they’re suspicious?” Erin asked whilst unbuttoning Holtz’s top.

“Not in the slightest.” Holtz answered kissing Erin on her neck, “but they will be now.” She carried on before sucking hard on Erin’s neck leaving a little red mark.

They couldn’t spend too much time in there but 10 minutes passed without them realizing.

“Shit, we better get back.” Holtz moaned as Erin kissed down her chest.

“No, we can stay a little longer. We’ll just tell them one of us had to go outside for some air.” Erin panted, her warm breath making Holtz’s skin prickle under her soft lips.

“O-okay.” Holtz replied in a short sharp breath.

Another ten minutes passed and they finished each other off. Satisfied with what they had achieved, they made their way back to the table, Holtz’s arm draped across Erin’s waist. By the time they got back to the table their desserts had been delivered and had begun melting.

“Jesus, what took you two so long?” Abby queried.

“Oh, Erin was feeling a bit woozy so I took her outside for some air.” Holtz replied.

“Are you feeling any better now, baby?” Patty added.

“Yeah I’m fine now thank you, Holtz was so helpful.” She responded, looking at Holtzmann and smiling.

“You’re welcome Erin and you know, if you need to go outside again, just let me know. I’m happy to help.” She smiled.

Erin smiled at her and delved into her dessert, it wasn’t as great as what it would have tasted if her and Holtz hadn’t run off for 20 minutes but still, she didn’t care.  
Around 30 minutes later, after they all chipped in for they bill they all returned to the firehouse to stay there together for the night. It was around 10pm when they arrived and they were all full after dinner so they decided to head to the four separate bedrooms they had converted for times like this.

Abby and Patty headed up first, Erin and Holtz said they were just going to do some equations before they went up. About a half hour later, they assumed the coast was clear and headed up to the same bedroom.

“Oh God, I can’t believe we’re doing this, how long until you think they’ll suspect?” Erin panted whilst yet again, stripped Holtzmann out of her clothes.

“Who cares? All I care about is that I have you, Erin. I love you.” She responded whilst also taking Erin’s clothes off.

They fell into bed, Holtz on top of Erin, kissing enthusiastically. Holtz began kissing down Erin’s jaw, onto her neck and down her chest before returning to her mouth. They explored every inch of each other bodies with delicate fingers until Erin clawed hard at Holtz’s back which was bound to leave a mark.

“Easy tiger.” Holtz mouthed softly into Erin’s lips.

“Just getting you back for the bathroom incident.” She replied.  
*****  
The next morning the girls ventured downstairs in their pajamas, Erin was wearing an oversized t-shirt with her hair tied up into a messy ponytail and Holtz simply had on a black sports bra and men’s underwear to show off her battle marks from the night before.

“Good morning ladies, why are you two so happy?” Patty quizzed, sipping at her coffee.

Before either of them had the chance to answer Abby walked around the corner behind Erin and Holtz and let out a huge gasp.

“Oh my God, Holtz, what the hell happened?!” She asked, tracing her fingers over the raised, red scratches on her back.

“Oh, erm, yesterday at the restaurant when we were outside Erin fell so grabbed her but she clawed my back on the way down.” Holtz responded, oh God she was good at lying.

“Shit, are you okay? It looks like it hurts.” Abby worried.

“Yeah, no it’s fine, honestly.”

Holtz and Erin both walked to join Patty at the table when Abby stopped them again.

“Wait Erin, what’s that on your neck?” Abby examined the reddish purple mark on her neck.

“Oh it’s nothing, just where I fell onto Holtz yesterday, I hit my beck pretty hard on her shoulder. No biggie.” She lied.

Abby and Patty looked at each other, confused but they seemed to believe their false stories, or so Erin and Holtz believed. After eating breakfast together Holtz decided she wanted to go to her workshop to finalize her ideas for the new mini proton guns she was working on and asked Erin to come and help her with the equations.

The girls headed upstairs and left Abby and Patty to clean up.

When they arrived on the second floor of the firehouse, Holtzmann dragged Erin into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

“Hey, how about we have a quick shower together?” She said between kisses against Erin’s soft skin.

“I’m down for that.” Erin answered whilst softly gripped Holtzmann’s messy hair.

Holtz pulled away and began running the water for the shower, they both undressed each other but before they got in, Holtz had one last idea. She walked over to the door and unlocked it.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Erin stammered.

“It’s more fun this way.” Holtz teased jumping into the shower and pulling Erin’s wet body against hers.  
*****  
Abby and Patty were still down in the kitchen, discussing about Erin and hoping that she was okay after yesterday. When a sudden silence fell between them, Patty disclosed to Abby that she was going to go and take a shower. She made her way up the stairs and into her room, where she collected a towel and a change of clothes.

On her way to the shower she passed Holtz’s lab which was quiet but she just assumed they were busy writing and drawing away, too focused on the proton gun idea to be talking. She reached the bathroom and twisted to door knob and screamed. What she saw was Erin pressed against the wall and Holtz kissing her hard, their hands caressing one another’s bodies firmly.

“HOLY SHIT ABBY, GET YO’ ASS UP HERE NOW!” She yelled at the top of her voice, startling the two girls and breaking them away from the kissing.

Abby bounded up the stairs, thinking Holtz had blown something up and hurt herself or Erin but as she approached Patty at the door of the bathroom she saw the two standing naked in the shower smiling at her and Patty.

“Oh God, oh my, shit, shit Holtz?! Erin?! Who would have seen that one coming?!” Abby stammered in complete and utter shock.

Holtz gave them both a shit eating grin before kissing Erin, turning back around and simply saying, “surprise!”


End file.
